


Spring and a Storm

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Ships [6]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Fluff hours, M/M, grian seems to know what’s up but doesn’t say anything, just some fluffy boys what can I say?, xisuma is a blushing mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: Xisuma shows up at Grian’s base to confess his love, but he’s way too flustered to do that. Luckily it works out for him anyway.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Xisumavoid
Series: Hermitcraft Ships [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734187
Comments: 15
Kudos: 216





	Spring and a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing big or special, but this one goes out to the mafia and the monthly ship box! Barely squeaked this one in but at least I’m not the only one 😂

Xisuma rubbed his hands on his pants for the umpteenth time, taking a deep breath. He had been standing on the doorstep for nearly five minutes now, and still couldn't muster the courage to knock. He really shouldn't be this nervous; it was just a normal visit to a fellow hermit, right? He couldn't even finish that lie to himself, knowing full well why he was here.

Then again, it looked like it was going to rain today, maybe he should head home. Yeah, this was a bad time, he should just leave-

"Xisuma!"

His face flushed instantly hearing the voice, and he turned around slowly to find himself face to face with Grian. "Hello Grian."

"Were you just leaving? But you didn't even knock! Come in!" Grian grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the hobbit hole excitedly. Xisuma did his best to ignore the butterflies in pit of his stomach, and the way his arm tingled where Grian held him. "I just built this mail system for me and Mumbo, isn't it so cool?"

Grian beamed, showing off the simple minecart system. Xisuma had to admit, he wished he could have a private message system with Grian, but there was nothing for it now. "It's fantastic Gri!"

If Grian was beaming before, he was practically glowing now. "Thanks Zuma! Mumbo knew you would like it!"

"Wait, Mumbo? I thought you built it?"

Grian released Xisuma's arm to gesture as he talked, and X immediately missed the contact. "Well I told Mumbo about the idea, and he was like, 'oi, Xisuma will think you're real bright, you should have him over for dinner when you show him' and I thought that was a great idea! I actually built this a couple weeks ago and forgot to invite you over, but thankfully Mumbo reminded me, so here we are!"

Xisuma caught most of the excited rambling, but the part that stuck in his mind was Mumbo encouraging Grian to invite him to dinner. "You wanted to have dinner with me?"

"Well of course! Are you available tonight?" Xisuma nodded numbly, to Grian's delight. "Excellent! It's a date! You'll have to help me cook dinner though, I haven't started yet."

And so they cooked a pork roast dinner for two, which was mediocre at best since neither of them were cooks. They talked idly over the food, then when Xisuma excused himself, Grian insisted on waking him home, making his nerves jump again. This was feeling more and more like a date, and Xisuma could barely think straight when he looked into Grian's shimmering eyes.

"-and that's why I can never trust Mumbo with my pets!" Grian giggled at his story that Xisuma barely caught.

"Ha, yeah..."

A sudden raindrop thudding on Xisuma's helmet startled both of them into stopping, and as they looked to the sky in surprise the storm started. Instantly the pair was soaked, the rain dumping like it had been waiting for this moment for weeks. "Xisuma, hurry!" Grian waved him over to him, where the drenched man was waving him towards the shelter of his towering base.

Apparently he didn't move far enough for Grian's taste however, as the smaller man ran back to Xisuma, scooped him into his arms, and began running again. Xisuma was shocked that the slight man was able to carry him with all his armor on, which sent him blushing like mad again. He hoped the visor was enough to mask his embarrassment, despite how close together their faces were.

After what felt like an eternity, they arrived safely in the shelter of Xisuma's base, and the only sound was the muted rain around them and Grian's breathing. As much as Xisuma was enjoying Grian's demonstration of strength, he didn't want to strain him any further. "You can put me down Grian."

Grian perked up, seeming to remember he was holding someone. "You didn't get too wet inside your helmet did you?"

"No, but-"

"Oh good," Grian sighed with a quirk of a smile. He placed a small kiss on Xisuma's visor above his forehead before setting him gently on the ground. Xisuma's knees nearly gave out from the shock of Grian practically kissing him, and instantly Grian was hovering around him, making sure he was alright. "Zuma, I think you need some sleep, you don't seem very happy," He pouted.

Xisuma shook his head quickly. "No, I'm really happy, I promise! Sorry, I just... got dizzy."

Grian smiled softly. "I'm glad. I'm happy too Xisuma...” They drifted into silence for a moment, neither seeming wanting to leave.

“Do you like listening to the rain?"

They stood under the safety of Xisuma's base for some time, simply watching the rain pour around them. Xisuma found himself sneaking glances at Grian beside him; the way his drying hair was starting to curl around his ears, the way his eyes glimmered and reflected the falling rain, the way his soaked sweater hugged his toned arms and back.

On one of his glances, he locked eyes with Grian and blushed, embarrassed for getting caught staring, but Grian didn't seem to mind. Xisuma's eyes flickered down to Grian's lips, and imagined himself leaning forward and stealing a kiss from Grian. Instantly the thought caused heat to rise to his face, which Grian seemed to notice as he giggled quietly.

Grian's reaction spurred something courageous in Xisuma, and he took a step towards Grian. With a grin, Grian stepped back, and Xisuma followed him until he had Grian pressed against the concrete wall. His hands rested on the wall behind Grian's head, and the way Grian was smiling it seemed that he was okay with this. Now that Xisuma had him here, countless thoughts flooded X's mind, causing him to flush brightly again.

In his distraction, Grian slid his hands up to the sides of Xisuma's helmet, and looked at him for permission. With the slightest nod from X, Grian pulled the helmet off his head, revealing how much of a blushing mess he was. Without the tint of the visor Grian was even more beautiful, and Xisuma didn't miss the way he looked at his exposed mouth.

Biting his lip, Grian looked up at him with wide eyes that paralyzed Xisuma. When it became clear that Xisuma was too afraid to make a move, Grian linked his fingers behind Xisuma's neck and pulled them together, lips connecting gently. It was everything Xisuma imagined it would be for a first kiss, and after a few seconds they pulled away, Xisuma breathless and Grian grinning widely.

Despite being the one pinning Grian to the wall, he found himself completely at the others will, complying happily when Grian pulled him in for a deeper kiss. If a date and a rainstorm was what it took for this to happen, Xisuma would make sure it happened way more often.


End file.
